Not Glee (Song)
Not Glee is a song featured in the Second Series of You're Skittig Me. It is a parody of the television series Glee. Second Series Kurt asks the class where their teacher is. Rachel states how he is 4 minutes 33.9 seconds late rather than his usual 2 minutes 35 seconds. Quinn calls Rachel a nerd, Normal Student says he will check the staff room. "NO" exclaims Finn, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Sam and Quinn. Kurt then suggests that they sing about it, Everyone starts to sing, despite Normal Student's protests. "We're waiting for our teacher We're waiting for our teacher to get here And if he doesn't come quickly We're not going to learn anything this year" "Gonna need someone to teach us school stuff I'll get in trouble if my marks are down Physics books are the best, cos they're fun to read But we can't do that when the teacher's not around" "We're waiting for our teacher We're waiting for our teacher to get here And if he doesn't come quickly We're not going to learn anything this year" "I don't really care if he ever shows up I just wanna play games on my phone How dare you say that, we're in class we might as well just go home" "We're waiting for our teacher We're waiting for our teacher to get here And if he doesn't come quickly We're not going to learn anything this year" Normal Student "Stop" "We're waiting for our teacher We're waiting for our teacher to get here" Normal Student "Stop, stop!" "And if he doesn't come quickly" Normal Student "Stop, stop!" "We're not going to learn anything this year" Normal Student "Stop, stop, stop!" Normal Student tells his class mates that it is not normal to sing about everything. They did not know. He then calls Kurt a drama queen, tells Quinn that she has no brain cells and Artie that it is weird to be in a wheelchair, when not needing it. Normal Student then apologises and decides to go to the Library to study. Every one breaks out in song, except for him. "Do-up-do-up-wa , do-up-do-up-wa, do-up-do-up-wa, do-up-waaaa! We're going to library, we're going to the library" Normal Student escapes the class, but as he walks to the Library he also starts singing the song and finds he can't stop, to which he groans at. Cast *Hayden McKertish as Normal Student *Rowan Hills as Finn *Molly Daniels as Tina *Mia Albers as Quinn *Cosmo Renfree as Sam *Jake Fehily as Kurt *Freddie Young as Artie *Isabelle Richardson as Rachel Trivia *This is the second time Hayden acts as the "normal guy" in a sketch full of misfits. This was also done in Yay Team. *The normal student telling off Artie Abrams for being in a wheelchair when he isn't actually handicapped, is a reference to Artie's real life actor not being disabled and similar allegations to him. *The end of the song where all the cast have their arms around their shoulders with their legs up is very similar to the dance moves from the Wizard of Oz during the song We're Off to See the Wizard. Category:Sketches Category:One Off Sketches Category:Second Series Sketches Category:Songs Category:Multiple Cast Member Sketches